the rest of our lifes
by Emmalt
Summary: Hey this is a seqaul to Water hole Drama. Will their lifes turn out to be how they expected or will it become to much for them
1. Smiles all round

**Okay so this is the sequel to the story water hole drama .Sorry it took so long to upload okay so far Brady has proposed to Mikayla and she has said yes. I'm sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors I'm trying my best though. Hope you enjoy. Oh and one last thing I do not own Pair of kings wish that I did tho.**

**Mikayla**

As I go to bed that night I smile for two resons Number one being I'm engaged and two being I finally know what Brady was up to after all that time. I am almost asleep when there is a knock on the door.

"come in" I say raising myself onto the bed.

"Hey" Brady says as he walks into my room.

"Hey" I say As I am smiling.

"so did you like your surprise" Brady asks as He sits on the bed.

"cause I did "I say as I Look down at the ring.

"cool" Brady says.

"well I just come to say goodnight" Brady says before giving me a kiss.

"goodnight" I tell him before rolling over and going back to sleep.

**Brady**

As I am walking back to my room I wonder why I had been nevouse about Asking Mikayla to marry me I mean it worked out in the end didn't it. As I walk into my room I smile as I think how lucky I am to be about to marry a beautiful girl.

"what are you smiling about" Boomer asks me.

"nothing much just smiling because of how lucky I am and the fact that Mikayla said Yes" I say before smiling even more than I was before

"aww thats so sweat" Boomer says before giving me a hug.

"thanks " I tell Him before I hopping into bed

"your an awesome Brother" I tell him

"You are to" Boomer Tells me.

"Thanks" I say before going to sleep

**So please review and let me know what you think so far. I will try and update soon. I hope you enjoyed and hanks for reading.**


	2. video chats

**Okay so I don't own pair of kings I wish I did tho. Also I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors or spelling errors. I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short but I promise that the next two chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading enjoy. One last note I have got real bad writers block.**

**Mikayla.**

As I woke up I smelt a delicious smell I look up to see that Brady had Made me once again Breekfast in bed.

"Thank you" I say as I sit up in bed.

"anything for you" Brady tells me before giving me a kiss on the check.

"aw thanks" I tell him smiling.

"so what are we going to do today" I ask Brady in between mouthfuls.

"well I was thinking we could video chat my Aunt Nancy and uncle Bill" Bradytells me looking a bit nervous.

"That sounds like fun" I tell Brady Smiling.

"Really" Brady asks with a small smile.

"of cause " I reply with a smile.

"thank you" Brady smiles before giving me a kiss.

"you're welcome" I tell him before giving him a hug. Before finishing of the last few mouthfuls of my breakfast.

"this was really good" I tell Brady

"thanks" He replies.

"I will met you in 25 Minutes ?" I ask Mikayla.

"Okay" Mikayla replies before giving me a hug.

"I love you" Brady says before leaving the room.

"Love you too" I tell him.

**Brady**

As I go to my room I get ready to Video Chat my aunt and uncle to tell them the good news.

**20 minutes later**

I look at my watch to see that I am meant to be meting Mikayla downstairs in five minutes I quickly grab my Laptop and run downstairs to met Mikalya within 2 minutes of getting down there I see Mikayla running down the stairs.

"sorry I am Late" Mikayla tells me as she runs over to me.

"no problem you not late any way" I tell her before giving Her a kiss.

**A few more minutes later **

We sit down and pull the Laptop out

"Ready I turn And look at Mikayla.

"Ready" she replies

"Hello" My Aunt says

"Hey Aunt Nancy" I say

**So in the end I decieded on a two part chapter. hope you enjoyed please review letting me know what you thought as they mean a lot to me. I will update soon but it possibley wont be till next week or the end of this week. Omce again I hope that you enjoyed.**


	3. Video chats part 2

**Okay so I don't own pair of kings. I am sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors. I'm extremely sorry for not updating sooner but I have been getting ready for my exams which start on Monday. I hope you enjoy please review it means a lot to me. Oh one last thing I have real bad writers block I know I say that every chapter but I am having an extremely hard time at school. Also I know I said That I would have two longer chapters but not many people have been reviewing so I feel like no – one's reading my story **** Btw this chapter is from Brady p.o.v and I DONT think The Next chapter will be from Mikayla's P.o.v Will decided later. **

**LAST TIME**

"Hello" My Aunt says

"Hey Aunt Nancy" I say

**Brady**

"Oh hey Brady, how have you been lately" My aunt asks

"I have been good in fact I have something I want to tell you" I say as I look at Mikayla

"That good, and what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Aunt Nancy asks

"Well I say...before looking at Mikayla, Mikayla and I am um engaged" I say before looking at Mikayla.

"Really" She says sounding like she didn't believe what I just said.

"It's true" Mikayla says before showing Aunt Nancy her hand.

"Wow congratulations you to" Aunt Nancy says.

"Thanks" I say giving Mikayla A kiss.

"Aww you guys are too sweet" Aunt Nancy tells us.

"Thanks" Mikayla say before giving me a hug

"Well I Better is going now as I have a lot of work to do, talk to you again soon" Aunt Nancy asks

"Sure

**Thanks for reading please review as it will = A longer chapter : ) and by longer I mean A long chapter maybe the longest I've ever writing **** Thanks for reading and review **


End file.
